Arrow Lessons
by hardyyun
Summary: Oliver doesn't have much to offer to someone who can run faster than sound, but he finds something to bring himself closer to Barry. Who better to teach him how to shoot a bow than the Arrow? Surprisingly Barry is more than excited to learn, but is that because he actually wants to learn? or because he has has a crush on the teacher? Disclaimer: I don't own these TV shows
1. Chapter 1

Seeing him run like that was beyond impossible, but yet he had seen it with his own two eyes. He couldn't resist smiling as he realized Flash would be home quicker than he would. Man he needed to hang out with him more, and that was exactly what he planned to do. One day on a particularly uneventful evening Arrow called Flash up. "Be there in like a minute" he replied.

That minute didn't last too long. Flash was at his meeting spot before he knew it. "I was thinking maybe you would like to learn how to shoot a bow." Oliver said as he stepped out of his hiding spot. "I knew it was you! I knew you were Oliver Queen." Oliver shrugged as he tossed clothes to Barry to change into.

"I figured you did. That's why I didn't come as the Arrow." Oliver turned and waited for Barry to change before their lesson began. "Okay I'm ready. What's first?" Barry asked. Oliver turned and handed him a bow. "First I want you to get used to the amount of strength you will need to pull the string back."

Barry nodded and proceeded to lift the bow in the air. "Alright, now you want to pull the string back, but not further than your ear." Barry nodded and pulled it back. "Now be careful when you let go because you can hurt you forearm with the string. Now slowly let the string back down and we will nock it." Barry did as told and started to reach for an arrow.

"One more thing, hold it like this" Oliver said as he took Barry's hand and space his fingers with two on one side of the notch and one on the other. Oliver watched as Barry placed the arrow onto the bow and pulled back. "Now aim for that target over there." Oliver said pointing to a giant target he had set up.

Barry pulled back and aimed for the target. He released and it shot off sticking to the bottom of the target. "Ow." Barry said gripping his forearm. Oliver took his arm and examined it. "I'm sorry, that's my fault. I should have given you protection." Barry smiles at him "No that's okay. I'll be careful next time."

Oliver smiles back "You wanna continue?" Barry nodded "How do I aim? I think I may need work on that" Oliver laughs "Okay. We will next time. For now focus on not hurting yourself and nocking the bow" "And being able to pull it back easily?" Barry asks.

Oliver smiles "yeah that too." Oliver continues to watch Barry shoot arrows and he was getting better at pulling the string back, but the aim was still bad. He only hurt himself twice this time around. The second time Oliver ran his finger gently over it "That may linger for a bit." Barry shrugged.

He continued until it got dark and Oliver decided that was enough. "When will we meet again?" Barry asks Oliver's back as he gets back into his running clothes. "When are you not busy?" Oliver replies. Barry thinks about it for a moment "How about I just call you when I'm free and see if that time works?"

Oliver smiles "Sounds good. Next time we will work on your aim." As he said this his eyes flicked over to the target. Barry laughed "Yeah I'd like that." Oliver watched him as he sped away. He was looking forward to their next lesson and so was Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry was having a particularly hard day. Nothing seemed to be going his way. The first thing that morning he got a call from Joe asking him to come in, but when he did he got chewed out by Singh for being late. How the heck had he managed to be late? Again? He had super speed for crying out loud!

That was okay, he was used to that same speech over and over, but the thing that got him mad was when he asked for the report. He had given it to him the day before, and of course he somehow lost it which meant Barry had to redo it. He had super speed though… he could get it done fairly fast and with few mistakes.

On top of all of that during his lunch break he got yelled at for something he had nothing to do with. He wasn't involved with any of it. Singh had lost something and had gone all the way up to Barry's office to yell at him. He sat there and nodded his head as he got yelled at. When the man finally left Barry called up the one guy he thought could get his mind off of all the crap.

"Hey, Barry. What's up?" Oliver asked. He had been in the middle of his workout when he got an unexpected phone call. "I need something to do today other then get yelled at. Think we can meet up in an hour or so?" Barry asked sounding tired. Oliver grinned "Sure. I'll see you then." Barry nodded even though Oliver couldn't see it and said "See you then" and hung up. Well now at least he had something to look forward to.

An hour or so later Barry was up on the top of the building where the two usually met. Oliver brought him back to his little hideout and they began to practice. "Do you remember what I taught you last time?" Oliver asked. Barry nodded and strung his arrow on the bow and pulled it back showing Oliver he remembered. Oliver smiled with approval and watched as Barry released it at the target across the room. It hit the very top of the thing.

"Not a bad start. At least you hit the target, but I can help you work on it." Barry gave him a smile as he strung his arrow again. "Okay, what do I have to do?" Barry asked as he looked at the target. Oliver started talking him through it "Okay, look exactly where you want to aim. Don't hold your breath either… I find it's better not to do that. Jut breathe normally okay?" Barry let the air out of his lungs. He hadn't realized that he had been holding it.

Oliver grinned a bit before allowing Barry to take the shot whenever he was ready. When he released the arrow it hit a few inches below where his first one did. He did this a few more times hitting in the same general area. "What am I doing wrong?" Barry asked as he went to retrieve the 6 arrows he had shot. Oliver laughed "You just need to practice. It takes time." Barry scrunched his eyebrows at him, but said "Okay."

The first two that Barry shot landed in the white ring of the target. The next one got in the blue ring. Barry smiled at Oliver and he returned it "See I told you it just takes practice. The next arrow though hit the ground and slid. "Well… that isn't good" Barry joked as he strung his next arrow. "You will get better" Oliver said.

He leaned against the nearby wall and watched as Barry shot the arrow. It landed just above the bulls-eye. Oliver chuckled "What did I tell you? Soon you will be shooting the bulls-eye every time." Barry gave his adorable quiet laugh and said "Here is hoping."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since The Flash and Arrow had gotten together for another lesson. They both had gotten a bit busy with their own kind of business. Oliver had tried to reach out to Barry once over the course, but he was busy with a new case that had just come over. Strangely enough it had nothing to do with a meta-human, so it didn't take long.

A few days later Barry was finally free and called up Oliver. He was more than happy to meet up. In less than an hour the two were in Oliver's secret headquarters and the two were practicing. Oliver was doing his best not to stare too hard at Barry when he pulled the string back. It had been a while since Barry had shot the arrow, but the first arrow still landed on the bulls-eye. Barry turned giving Oliver a big grin.

Oliver felt very proud in that moment. "You are an amazing teacher, you know that?" Barry asked as he prepared to shoot his next arrow. "I'll feel like a better teacher if you beat me one day." Oliver said with a taunting grin. "That isn't very fair… you have been doing this for what 5 or 6 years?" Barry asked as Oliver laughed "Yeah something like that." Barry shot his next arrow and it landed right by the first arrow. Oliver grinned again feeling even more proud of Barry.

Barry on the other hand was trying his hardest to stay focused on shooting the arrow and not get distracted by the fact that Oliver was watching him and trying not to get too cocky. He had been doing so well so far and he really wanted to continue hitting the bulls-eye. He was even more aware of the eyes on him even though he couldn't really see Oliver. He drew in a shaky voice and began to shoot the next arrow. To his surprise it hit the bulls-eye. He turned and Oliver surprised him. He hadn't realized he was standing that close to him. He bumped into him and Oliver reached a hand out and placed it on his shoulder to steady him. "That was good Barry, it was like you practiced."

Barry couldn't help smiling a little bit. He had in fact been practicing his shooting. "I knew it! You did practice!" Barry blushed knowing he was busted. Oliver just shook his head "well now that you have gotten good at a still target, what do you say about moving on to a moving one?" Barry bit his lip. He would prefer sticking to what he was good at, but it was another chance to impress Oliver. "Sure" Barry finally replied "I'll give it a shot." Oliver nodded approvingly before taking the bow out of Barry's hand.

He handed Barry a ball "throw this when I tell you to. Okay?" Barry nodded and waited for Oliver to give him the word. "Now" he said and Barry threw the ball in the air. An arrow zipped out and nailed the ball to the wall. Oliver turned to Barry with a smirk. Barry shook his head "How do I do that?" Oliver handed him the bow back "that is what I will be teaching you next."


	4. Chapter 4

"You're getting closer Barry; it's just a matter of practice." Oliver smiled as Barry continues to shoot the bow over and over as he threw balls into the air. Barry was getting better, and Oliver had to admit it took him longer to learn the things he was teaching Barry. Oliver was also surprised by the fact Barry wasn't using his power to help him. They went through some more balls before Barry announced he had to go. "Thank you for another day of teaching" Barry said as he handed the bow back to Oliver.

Their hands brushed as Oliver took it back. It was a lingering touch, just a quick brush that both pretended they hadn't noticed. Truth was they noticed every single time they touched. "No problem Barry. I've actually had fun." Barry laughed at this "What? Had fun watching me fail?" It was meant as a joke, but it struck Oliver in a funny way. He shook his head and he had a bit of a serious look on his face.

Oliver stepped closer "No, I'm having fun because I get to see you." This was said quietly and as he said it he moved closer. Barry closed the space between the two with his lips. Oliver dropped the bow and placed his hands on either side of Barry's face. Barry pulled Oliver closer to him and deepened the kiss with a tad bit of tongue before gradually ending it. Once he pulled away Barry could see just how big of a smile he had on his face.

Barry returned the smile before picking the bow up and handing it to Oliver "Now I really have to go." Oliver nodded, but before Barry sped away he pulled him into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. "I couldn't resist. You can leave now." Barry laughed and sped off. Oliver smiled as he placed his bow on the table and headed home.

* * *

It was week before the two had free time to meet up again. It wasn't even to practice on the bow. The STAR labs was getting weirder by the second and needed help, so Arrow and his gang came to help. After the whole gang helped take the meta-human down and contained her, Barry had alone time with Oliver. Neither was sure where that kiss was supposed to lead to, but as soon as they were alone they jumped on the chance to kiss.

Barry was relieved he hadn't overstepped any boundaries, and that Oliver had indeed liked the kiss. Oliver was glad to have Barry back in his arms. Once the kissing died down Oliver held Barry in silence for a long time. It was nice, and Oliver didn't want to go back home, but he had his own life to deal with. "This time it is me who has to go." Oliver said as he started to leave. "You know… I have super speed. If I take you home… we could have a few more minutes together."

Oliver smiled "I was hoping you'd offer." Barry returned the smile before grabbing Oliver and speeding away. When Barry let Oliver go they were standing in Oliver's room. "Oh, so I see what you want to do" Oliver joked. Barry shrugged, but before he could object Oliver had him pinned against the wall and was kissing him. The kiss grew heated, but that was all that happened. They kissed for several minutes before Oliver pulled away. Barry was clearly flustered and had trouble catching his breath.

Oliver beamed with pride "Thanks for taking me home, Bar." Barry nodded "It was no big problem." Oliver smiled "Well I think I'm going to get out of my Arrow clothes and go see how things are in the office." "Okay, well I'll see you soon." Oliver nodded as he took off his green hood leaving him shirtless. Barry sighed "Come on, that isn't fair." Oliver laughed "Well consider this reason to see me sooner, rather than later." Barry let out a sigh/laugh before leaving. The image of Oliver shirtless ingrained in his brain.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Barry found he wanted to see Oliver. Would it be weird to go at this hour to see him? Barry highly doubted he'd be asleep anyway. He decided to risk it. There was no reason to stay anyway… there was no record of a meta-human attacking at night. Barry sped into his suit and headed to Oliver's hideout. Oliver was indeed awake and was working out… with no shirt on. Barry watched for a moment before he allowed Oliver to know he was there. "Working late?" Barry asked. Oliver seemed un-phased by Barry's sudden prescience. He was actually smiling "Hey Barry." Oliver crossed the room and pulled Barry into his arms. "I was actually hoping that you'd show up… that's why I'm up so late."

Barry hugged Oliver back before the two broke apart. "Well I'm glad I didn't chicken out" Barry said as he tried not to focus on the fact he just got a hug from Oliver who was shirtless. Oliver chuckled as he walked away from Barry. "So how was your day?" Oliver asked as he returned and handed Barry some clothes. "It was okay… what are these for?" "I know I don't like staying in my costume all the time. Don't worry I'll look away." Barry laughed as Oliver turned and covered his eyes. Barry changed in under a second. "Okay, turn." Oliver turned to see Barry shirtless. Barry chuckled nervously "I figured since you didn't have a shirt on, that I shouldn't."

Oliver looked focused as he came over to Barry. He traced the lines of Barry's chest and uttered the word "nice" as he pulled Barry into his arms. The warmth of the two bodies made the kiss that much hotter. Barry pushed Oliver against a nearby wall and ran his hand down Oliver's back. He whispered in Oliver's ear "you're not bad yourself". Barry kissed down Oliver's neck causing Oliver to moan and lean his head back to allow more access. Barry continued to kiss Oliver's neck and tracing his fingers over his back. Oliver gave up the control to Barry and allowed him to mark him and continue kissing him. After a while Oliver twisted Barry around to where his back was against.

Oliver wrapped an arm across Barry's stomach and returned the favor of the kisses on his neck. Barry let out small sighs of pleasure as Oliver marked Barry. Oliver was careful to place the marks closer to his collar bone, but close enough to his neck to feel good. The spot he was currently sucking and kissing was making Barry increasingly hard. "Oliver" Barry said quietly. He didn't want to stop Oliver, but he could feel him on his back and he knew if he didn't stop this kissing things would go further than they should at the moment. Oliver responded by pulling away seemingly knowing what he was going to say. "Sorry" Oliver whispered as he loosened his hold on Barry. "I'm not" Barry responded as he turned and gave Oliver a soft long kiss "I'm just a slower paced guy."

Oliver couldn't help laughing at the irony "That's okay… I'm in no hurry either." Barry sighed as Oliver kissed his collar bones before officially pulling away. "If you don't put a shirt on though, I don't guarantee any control." Barry grinned "same to you." After both were fully clothed they resumed the lesson. Oliver began throwing balls as Barry tried to hit any of them. They talked as they practiced. It was the basic beginning relationship questions, though neither had officially agreed on what they were. It was things such as favorite colors, food, animal etc.

Finally Barry got one and he was thrilled. He looked over at Oliver who nodded "Good, now get three in a row." Barry sighed and shook his head as he pulled the bow back once more. "You know, you are harder on me know then before we kissed." Oliver tossed a ball in the air and watched as an arrow zipped right through it and nailed it to the wall. "What no comment?" Barry asked as he nocked his bow. "Nope." He tossed a ball in the air. Barry grinned "That's three." Oliver nodded "Indeed it is." Barry frowned as he watched Oliver collect the arrows Barry shot. "Oliver… are you tired?" Oliver walked back to Barry and put all his arrows up. "I am actually."

He walked behind Barry and pulled him close so he could reach his ear "I'm proud by the way." Barry smiled before using his speed to collect all the balls. "What do you say we get you in bed?" Barry asked. The two locked eyes and laughed at the same time. "Not how I meant it" Barry said as he sped into his Flash costume. Oliver shrugged "Wouldn't have minded either way." Barry winked at Oliver causing him to laugh. He got him home quickly and then kissed him goodnight before going home himself. When he got home he at a whole box of pizza and then some. With all this running he would have to find a new way to keep up with his metabolism.


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't long before the two were able to meet again. They sacrificed their sleep, but it was more than worth it to be able to see each other. They first started out shooting arrows, but Barry learned how little control Oliver had. Barry was trying to nock his bow, but Oliver slide up behind him and wrapped his arms around Barry from behind. He was kissing his neck and Barry smiled and let out a small moan of approval. He let the bow down before speed pushing Oliver into a nearby wall. It wasn't gently, but it wasn't anything that would hurt Oliver. Oliver gasped in surprise at Barry's abrupt movements. Barry trailed his hand down to Oliver's pants and traced his thumb just above where his pants began.

Oliver sucked in breath between his teeth. He had his eyes close and was relaxing into Barry's touch. Barry continued to trail his thumb lightly over Oliver's hip as he kissed his neck. Oliver continued to make sounds of approval as he let Barry continue. That was when Thea and Felicity walked in. "Wha ..oh wow." Felicity said in a very surprised tone. Thea was laughing her ass off as Barry turned. His whole face was red. Oliver pulled Barry into his side and wrapped an arm around him. "Can I help you ladies?" He asks. Oliver was clearly not as embarrassed at being caught as Barry was.

Felicity was at a loss for words, so Thea stepped in "We found a … thing you might be interested in." Thea had a huge smile on her face and it was obvious she was enjoying the tension in the room. Felcity's face had grown as red as Barry's was and Oliver seemed pretty calm about the whole thing. He nodded "Okay, I'll be right behind you." Before the girls had even excited Oliver turned back to Barry and gave him a long goodbye kiss before telling him he'd call when he was done. Oliver gave Barry's hand a squeeze before he walked away following Thea. He no doubt had a lot to explain, but he sure as hell was embarrassed to be caught with Barry. He liked Barry a lot and now was as good a time as any for people to find out about them.

* * *

Barry watched Oliver walk away before leaving himself. He waited at home for a bit before he went out to get something to eat. He fell asleep around 11 and he still hadn't gotten a call from Oliver. He woke up at 2 to the sound of his phone going off. "Hello?" he said in a sleepy voice. He perked right up when he heard Oliver's voice. "Hey, I know it is late… really late, but I wanted to honor what I said about calling when I was done." Barry gave him a sleepy laugh "That's sweet." Oliver smiled even though he knew Barry couldn't see it "Well I will let you sleep.

Goodnight Barry. I… I hope you sleep well." "Goodnight Oliver. Sweet dreams." Oliver hung up the phone. He almost said he loved Barry, but he stopped himself. He liked Barry a lot and he knew he wasn't far away from falling for him, s he wanted to make sure the first time he said the words he really meant it. He also wanted to say it to his face and gage his reaction. After he had left with his sister and Felicity neither questioned him, so he chose to bring it up. Thea shrugged it off and said "As long as he is good to you, I don't care what you do in your free time." Oliver smiled at that, his sister wasn't always the most understanding, so he was glad she hadn't yelled at him for being with a guy.

Felicity on the other hand didn't say anything that included Barry. Her head was spinning because she hadn't expected such a thing. That wasn't to say she was against him being into guys, she was just against him being into _anyone_. She really liked Barry though and she knew he was a sweet smart guy. She couldn't find a better person for Barry than Oliver. It took her the rest of the week to actually be okay with it, but she eventually told Oliver she was happy for him. It wasn't a lie either, she was genuinely happy for the two of them.

* * *

Cisco was totally on board with the two being together. He would make awing noises whenever Oliver grabbed Barry's hand. Caitlyn claimed she totally knew and acted as though it wasn't a new occurrence. Dr. Wells didn't give a flying monkey about it, though he never really had about Barry's love life. Iris and Joe still hadn't found out about them yet, but Barry didn't think they'd mind. At least that was the hope. Barry was increasingly nervous about telling Joe. He knew Iris would accept him, but Joe was what had him worried.

Barry had ordered pizza and invited Joe over. As they sat, watched TV and ate pizza Joe knew Barry wanted to talk. "Come one Bar, out with it." Barry ran his fingers through his hair nervously "I'm into men." Joe bit into another piece of pizza and nodded "I assume you are telling me this because you have a boyfriend?" Barry nodded "Oliver Queen." Joe turned his head sharply to look at Barry. He started laughing "Good job Barry! He better be good to you though." Barry's nervousness flooded away and the rest of the night the two had fun. He hadn't expected that reaction. It was the best case scenario. Now he just had to tell Iris.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver – "Have dinner with me."

Barry – "Dinner?"

Oliver- "It isn't like we have anything to hide now…"

Barry – "Where?"

Oliver – "Is that a yes?"

Barry – "Of course… I'd love to have dinner with you."

Oliver – "Awesome. I'm taking you to my favorite spot. It isn't fancy, but I love it."

Barry – "Sounds amazing."

Oliver grinned before pulling Barry into a quick, but sweet kiss. "Let's go." Barry returned the smile and followed Barry to his motorcycle. Oliver handed him a helmet before getting on. Barry shivered in excitement as he climbed on. He would have been content with just riding all night as he held onto Oliver.

Barry found himself becoming nervous as the bike stopped. He clambered off and removed the helmet. When Oliver removed his he laughed. "Let me help you." He said as he ran his fingers through Barry's hair. Barry found himself blushing. His hair must have been a mess. Oliver gave him a smile before taking his hand and walking him inside.

"Hey Oliver! Table for 2?" The lady at the front led them to the very back and sat them at a table by the window. Barry smiled at Oliver. He couldn't believe Oliver was being so open about being on a date with him, It wasn't like he had to hide them though. Once they finished the food and argued over who would pay [finally settling on playing paper rock scissors] they left.

Only when they got outside there was a shit ton of people with cameras waiting. Barry was unsure of how Oliver would handle the situation. Would he deny that this was a date? To his utter shock Oliver grabbed Barry and kissed him. It wasn't just some small peck; it was a steamy kiss with tongue that lasted several heart beats. The flashing of cameras and excited chatter poured from the mob of paparazzi.

Oliver grabbed Barry's hand with a giant smile on his face and walked him to the bike. They drove away to Oliver's mansion. "I hope you didn't mind what I did back there." Oliver said as he walked into his house. Barry only shrugged "I'm not ashamed to be with you. I'm not ashamed to have people to know." He laughs "Well good. Neither am I. How could I be? You're an amazing guy."

Barry smiles and continues to let Oliver pull him deeper into the house. He didn't stop him when he opened the door to his room or when he pushed him softly onto the bed. Oliver was glad that Barry didn't stop him as he kissed his neck and ran his hand over his crotch. It was fast, but he didn't have any plans for going further. Oliver was perfectly fine with just touching… for now.

Apparently so was Barry because he hadn't made any move to go further with Oliver. They just teased each other over the clothes and probably left of few bruises from the kisses. Eventually the kissing died down and the two ended up cuddling. "You know how long I've wanted to hold you like this in my bed?" Oliver asked Barry softly.

Barry murmured in response "Me too." He really loved being with Oliver. It was almost like a dream. Never did he think he'd cuddle with The Arrow in his bed, but then again he never thought he'd be the fastest person alive. The longer they stayed like that the more Barry thought and the longer the silence dragged on.

"I love you." Barry suddenly said breaking the long blanket of silence. He was surprisingly calm as Oliver continued to remain silent. He did panic a bit when Oliver sat up. They locked eyes for a long minute. "Barry… I'm so glad you said those words to me…It means the world to me… you mean the world to me, I just… I haven't said those words to anyone in that way in such a long time and I care so much about you…" Barry nods "But you don't feel the same way."

Tears prickled from the corners of Barry's eyes. He let go of Oliver and place his hands together in his lap. He couldn't look at Oliver any more. The tears had begun to slide down his cheeks and the pain was welling up in his heart. "No…no that isn't it at all." Oliver said quickly. He moved closer to Barry and gently turned his face to look at him. "Barry… I care more about you than you know."

Oliver smiles softly at him. He hated that he had made Barry cry. He wiped either side of his face with his thumbs. "It isn't that I don't feel the same way. I'm afraid to say those words. Most of everyone I have ever told has died or left." Barry's pain begins to dissipate and the tears had stopped. "Oh" he says softly. Oliver smiles bigger now "Barry… I" Barry nods "It's okay."

Oliver grabs his hand "No… Barry I… you have to promise to be safe…" Barry looks at Oliver. This time it was Oliver who had tears threatening to spill over. "I can't promise that, but I'd never willingly leave you. That I can promise. I love you Oliver." Barry stops the tear that slips out of Oliver's eye. "Good because… I love you Barry."

Barry's face breaks out into a bigger smile before shooting forward and kissing Oliver. The kiss is automatically returned. Oliver's arms snake around Barry and pull him closer to Oliver's body. When they break away the go back to cuddling, but this time Oliver slid the blanket over them.


	8. Chapter 8

"If you go through that door it should lead to the roof. If you go fast enough you can get to the next building." Said Cisco. Barry shot through the door and up to the roof. He pulled the man he was holding closer to him before speeding over the air to the next building. Once he made sure he was okay he returned to the building that was on fire. He was unsure how many more people were in there, but he was determined to save them all. Once he made several quick sweeps of the building he returned to S.T.A.R labs. "Woo!" Cisco cheered as Barry sat down slightly tired. "I'm starving. Pizza?" Cisco nodded, but at that point Joe walked in. "We have a crime scene down at the post office. We are needed now." Barry sighs as he follows Joe out. He grabs a hot dog at a stand and eats it quickly before going to examine the scene.

He hadn't seen Oliver in a couple of days, so once he collected evidence he called him. "Hey bear" Oliver said once he picked up "Hey… I miss you" "I miss you too… are you busy tonight?" "Yeah… I have to run evidence. I just wanted to hear your voice" Oliver laughs softly "It's nice to hear yours… how are you?" "I'd be better if you were here, but I'm okay. You?" "Same… I have to go bear… I'll call you later." Oliver hangs up leaving Barry to get back to his work. He may be fast, but there were only so many things he could rush. It was almost ten when Oliver called. Barry answered, but he was still in his office. He had just about done everything he needed to do. He really didn't want to come back tomorrow and finish, so he had decided to stay late to finish it. "Hey bear. Did I call at a bad time?" Barry smiled at Oliver's voice "No babe… I'm just working late. How was your day?" "You're still at the office?" "Yeah… I'm almost done though." Oliver smiled. "Well call me when you get home. I don't want to bother you." "Aw you're never a bother… I'll give you a call when I get home though." Barry hangs up and sluggishly finishes his work.

When he gets home he kicks his shoes off and begins walking to his room as he dials Oliver's number. Part of him had hoped to find him in his bed, but he wasn't super disappointed when he saw he wasn't. "Hey bear… you home?" came Oliver's voice. Barry yawned before answering "Yeah. Wish you were here." He heard an "mmm" of agreement "Me too babe. It feels like I haven't seen you" Barry tucked himself into his bed before responding "I'd love to see you soon. Will you call me if you ever get a free moment?" "No promises, but for you I'll do my best." "Thanks love" Barry responds in a mumble. He was trying so hard to fight off sleep. "Goodnight bear. Sweet dreams." With that Oliver hangs his phone up knowing Barry was probably already asleep. He really missed him. He had wanted to go out to Barry's house to surprise him, but a situation he had to handle quickly and in costume popped up. Having a secret life really clashed with his dating one. It was nice that Barry had a similar situation though because at least he understood.

A week went by and the two still hadn't had any alone time. They saw each other briefly and were only able to say hello before being swept away into another situation. It was like anything that could go wrong… did. They had tried to have coffee together twice, but one disaster led to another. Meta-humans were popping up everywhere and Oliver was always needed back at the office for a meeting or to attend to his arrow duties. Another week and Oliver had to deal with his little sister's crisis and Barry had to deal with Iris freaking out about him dating the hottest guy that existed without telling her. Truth was he had forgotten. It was obvious he wasn't hiding anything… and why would he? Oliver was the kind of guy everyone wanted to be with. Iris hadn't taken being left out of the loop too well. A few days after she found out, Oliver was able to come by and visit for a moment. Iris was still accepting the whole relationship thing, so she wasn't really in a talking mood. Barry only got a brief peck on the cheek because everyone was there.

The two had only those few minutes before Cisco turned to Barry "I hate to do this to you man, but there was a police call down at the fire station." Barry mentally groaned before squeezing Oliver's hand briefly and zooming away.

Oliver decided to talk to Diggle and get him to cover for him should anything arrow related pop up. He desperately needed to have some time alone with Barry. He hadn't properly kissed the man in 2 weeks. He borrowed Cisco's spare key to Barry's place and waited for him there. When Barry walked into his house Oliver automatically pinned him against the wall. He kissed him roughly at first, but gradually got softer. When he broke the kiss he grinned at Barry "I've missed that." Barry nods "It has been too long." He slid his arms around Oliver and pulled him closer. He hadn't had hardly any physical contact with his boyfriend in way too long. They were just holding each other when Barry's phone went off.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry if any of my details for Arrow is off, I haven't watched much of it, but I am making a point to change that since it is harder to get details right.**

Barry answered his phone reluctantly. "Hello" he said not letting go of Oliver. He hardly saw him and he just knew he was gonna be ripped away from him again, so he was enjoying his boyfriend for as long as he could. "Hey Barry, I know it's late and I'm sorry but we need you to come in. Crime doesn't rest here apparently." "It's okay Joe. I'll be right in." He finally had to pull away from Oliver. He had a tight smile on his face and his eyes gave away his emotion. "I'll be here when you get back" Oliver said squeezing Barry's hand. Barry smiled in relief before giving Oliver a slow goodbye kiss and speeding off.

Oliver had intended to stay and wait for Barry to get back, but he didn't realize just how bored he'd get. About 30 minutes after Barry left Oliver got a call from Diggle. He answered it half expecting to be called away. "Hey Oliver, just thought I'd call and let you know it went down smoothly." "Thank you, I really owe you like 5." Diggle chuckled "I'll remember you said that. Say hey to Barry for me." With that Diggle hung up and left Oliver in silence again. By the time Barry returned home Oliver was passed out in his bed.

Barry stood at his doorway for a few heart beats just admiring the sleeping figure in his bed. He didn't know if he'd actually still be there. He was more than relieved to find him still at his house. Barry stayed as quiet as possible as he kicked his shoes off and changed into sleep pants. He opted to not wear a shirt. He tried not to wake Oliver up, but as soon as he started climbing into bed Oliver stirred. "Hey bear" Oliver said in a cute sleepy voice. Barry sank down beside him "Hey" he said softly. He kissed his cheek before settling down and falling asleep beside Oliver.

Barry had the following day off, but Oliver unfortunately did not. They had breakfast together, but they barely even had time for that before Oliver had to leave. He was reluctant to do so because sharing a bed with Barry was… more amazing than words could ever describe. "I love you" Oliver said grabbing Barry and pulling him into a soft goodbye kiss. Barry smiled as he watched Oliver leave. He hated that he was once again watching him walk away, but he had a plan for today. He finally had a day off. The only thing was… he was the flash.

He called Cisco to check in and learned everything was better than okay. No one needed him at the moment. He spent the next hour putting his plan into action. When he was done he began to wonder if he should have waited until later. Now he had nothing to do until Oliver was off work.

Oliver was sitting in a meeting he really didn't want to be in, but sadly had to be. There was no avoiding this one. He had canceled with him a couple of times already, but he had to eventually set everything up. Taking care of a business your dead dad worked so hard on is time consuming. He was more than unprepared for exactly how much work it would be. He paid as much attention as he possible could, but it was a hard battle to keep Barry out of his mind.

It wasn't late and it had only just started to get dark. It was almost 6. Oliver was able to head to his house, but he was more than annoyed when he was stopped by Felicity. He loved her and all and she was his best friend, but she didn't have the greatest timing. They talked for a bit and discussed how she would be his secretary. He liked his new office. Felicity didn't seem to mind her little desk. They talked for a little longer before Oliver finally headed home. It was nearing 7. He called Barry up to see what he was doing. To his utter shock he didn't answer. He left him a quick voicemail before heading to his room.

When Barry got the call he went straight to Oliver's house. He felt bad for missing the call, but all would be made up soon. When he got to Oliver's room he grabbed his boyfriend and dashed away before he could protest. When he set him down he was met with an annoyed looking Oliver. "A little warning would be nice." Barry smiled sheepishly "Sorry… I've been looking forward to this all day." He gestured behind Oliver.

While Oliver's back was turned Barry took the chance to change back into his normal clothing. He had covered his bed and part of the floor in rose petals. He hadn't bought candles, but he had figured out a way to dim the light in a way that was dull like a candle flame. "It's cheesy I know and I would have done it at your house, but I didn't know when you'd be home and I wanted to surprise you…" Barry felt all his nervousness rising up in his chest.

Oliver turned around and examined Barry carefully before speaking. "Come here" he says softly. He reaches a hand out and grabs Barry to pull him closer to himself. He was met with a soft kiss. Oliver didn't say any words as he backed Barry to the bed. He didn't care if this was at his house or Barry's. He didn't care if he was tired. He was honored Barry had even gone through the trouble of making it romantic. It wasn't in the way he had pictured, but rose petals were nice rather you were a woman or a man.

Oliver let his lips fall from Barry's lips and land on his neck. Barry tilted his head up to give him access to his sensitive skin. Oliver took advantage of this and bit down gently, but enough to mark. He kissed over it before moving on to another spot. He pulled his lips away as his hand traveled up Barry's shirt. He used his other hand to prop him up so he could lock eyes with Barry.

Oliver could see how sparkly Barry's eyes were even in the dim light. Barry licked his lips as Oliver trailed his hand up and down his abs. He finally broke eye contact and lifted Barry's shirt up further so he could plant soft kisses all over his body. Each one sent a cluster of shivers through Barry's body.

Barry ran his fingers through Oliver's hair and pulled him closer to him. He loved having Oliver's lips all over his body. Oliver slides his lips over Barry's body and up to his ear. "Eager?" Oliver asked softly. Barry moaned as a response and pulled Oliver closer. Oliver mumbled a laugh into Barry's skin. Barry let out a soft sigh at the vibration.

Oliver pulled away and took his shirt off. Barry had seen him without a shirt before, but never in this setting. He pulled him back down to him and began to kiss and leave his own marks on Oliver. Not being able to wait for much longer Barry began to remove Oliver's pants. Oliver moved to help him get them off.

When the pants were thrown onto the floor Barry flipped Oliver onto his back. Barry moved his lips to kiss the skin just above Oliver's boxers. Oliver let out a low hiss. Barry took advantage of the obvious pleasure Oliver was getting from being kissed in such a sensitive place.

Barry flicked his tongue out and slid up Oliver's bare chest. Oliver hummed and then moaned loudly when Barry's hand covered Oliver's boner. The heat coming off of Barry's hand was making Oliver harder. Barry moved down and bit and looked up at Oliver. He watched his reaction as he moved his boxer's down to free the hard member that was just waiting to be freed.

Barry swallowed hard as he took hold of it and began to slide up and down slowly. He relaxed when Oliver began to hum as he was stroked. He looked up and saw that Oliver's eyes were closed. He replaced his hand with his mouth quickly catching Oliver off guard. The new warmth of his mouth made Oliver gasp out loud. Barry decided that he loved that sound, so he would remember that for next time.

Barry picked up his speed and Oliver moaned louder and threaded his hand in Barry's hair. He really wanted to push further, but he was patient as Barry bobbed his head up and down. It wasn't bad for his first time. He pulled off and began using his hand again. He came up and kissed Oliver gently. Oliver smiled into the kiss. He pulled away when he felt himself get closer.

He couldn't contain his moans as Barry brought him closer to the edge. He pulled him down desperately for a kiss when he felt himself cum. Barry continued to pump as Oliver calms down. Once he was done Oliver yawned. "Are you tired?" Barry asked softly. Oliver gave him a sleepy smile "If you think I'm gonna go to bed without reciprocating… you are dead wrong."

Barry smiles "I don't expect anything. Sleep. It's okay."


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver rolled Barry over and he crawled on top without hesitation. Barry sighed in almost relief that he was gonna be taken care of. Oliver dropped his lips down to Barry's collarbone and sucked and kissed him there. Barry moved further into the touch obviously enjoying the feeling of Oliver's lips. Oliver took note of this before drawing his tongue over to the other side and biting lightly on Barry's other collarbone. Oliver went on for several moments just biting and kissing and sometimes licking Barry's neck and collarbone. Barry was enjoying every second of the teasing. His hands scratched down Oliver's back to pull him closer and Oliver tasted every inch of Barry's skin. He was taking his time getting to the main goal. Every single kiss made Barry shiver. Finally Oliver made his way to Barry's dick. He took it in his mouth making Barry arch off of the bed.

Several minutes later of noises that would make anyone blush if they heard it Barry pulled Oliver up to him. Oliver replaced his mouth with his hand and kissed Barry. He moved his kiss down to his earlobe and tickled him a bit. Barry couldn't handle waiting any longer. "Please" he moaned in Oliver's ear. "What do you what bear?" he asked in a lust filled voice. "You. I want you" Barry said. Oliver tightened his grip on Barry's dick and pumped harder. Barry shivered and let out a several moans. "I want you inside me" Barry moaned out. Oliver broke his lips away from Barry's neck to look at him. He slowed his hand down a bit "Really?" he asked feeling hard again.

Barry spread his legs open and pulled Oliver closer as an answer. Oliver growled lowly before roughly kissing Barry. He had stopped jacking his boyfriend off and was now being pushed against his hole. If he didn't have better restraint he would have shoved his way in already. Barry had no idea what the friction was doing to him. "Barry" he gasped out as Barry used his legs to send him back against his hole. "Hold on… I need… do you have any lube?" Oliver asked feeling his ears go pink. "In the bathroom" Barry replied sending him forward against him once more before releasing him.

Oliver rummaged in the bathroom for what felt like hours looking for a condom and the lube. When he came back out Barry was stretched out on the bed and was slowly sliding his hand up and down his own length. Oliver stopped to watch for a few seconds. "That's hot" Oliver said with a smirk. Barry grinned over at him "Do you like watching me, Oliver?" Oliver had never seen him smirk before, but it looked good on him.

Oliver set the two items on the bed and climbed on. He moved Barry's hands away and wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend's dick again and began slowly taking it into his mouth. When he had as much as he could handle in his mouth he came back up. He kissed the tip and swiveled his tongue over it. Barry gasped out Oliver's name which made him smile. He bent to kiss Barry before preparing himself for Barry.

Barry watched with special interest as Oliver rolled the condom on. He unscrewed the small lube bottle and dabbled some on his finger until they were covered. He started with one finger and slid it in with ease. He explored his lover's walls until he found the spot that made Barry gasp sharply and arch off of the bed. He massaged his prostate a couple of times before adding another finger. He watched Barry as he pumped his fingers in and out of him. He was moaning and moving with the fingers barely able to contain his pleasure.

Oliver was about to add a third finger, but Barry gave him a pleading look and whispered "Take me. Don't make me wait." Oliver was slightly worried about hurting Barry, but he was being led to the hole before he could stop the movements. Barry had Oliver's dick and was sliding it teasingly over his hole.

Oliver was drawing it out for too long so Barry urged him forward. Oliver felt his tip go inside of Barry and he couldn't handle waiting any longer. He moved forward with ease thanks to the generous amount of lube he had used. Barry griped the bed sheets as his lover entered him. It was painful bliss. Once his entire member was inside of Barry he stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked gently.

He knew it was his first time [it was his first time with a man as well] and he wanted to make sure he wasn't in pain before he continued. "Don't stop. Don't stop" Barry breathed out in a shaky voice. He was in so much pain, but he knew if Oliver continued the pain would dull and would be replaced with pleasure. Oliver swallowed hard and did as Oliver asked. He slid out as far as he could before sliding it back in. Barry let out a few sounds from pain as Oliver pulled back out.

This went on until Oliver brushed against his prostate. Barry arched into him now only feeling pleasure. He opened his eyes finally able to enjoy this. He watched Oliver's muscles move under his skin. Barry loved the way he looked. Watching him move in and out of him turned him on even more. He wrapped his legs around Oliver causing him to move closer to Barry until their naked chests collided. Oliver grabbed Barry's side and used it to help him propel forward.

He licked his lips and kissed Barry. Barry moaned into the kiss which made Oliver push deeper into his boyfriend. This lead to more moans and faster thrusts. They were both clearly enjoying themselves. It was their first time together and neither wanted to ruin it, but Oliver really wanted Barry on top. He wanted to watch him as he bounced. He broke the kiss and took a gulp of air "Barry?" he breathed "Do you think…" "What is it babe?" Barry asked. He was still keeping the pace going so his voice was shaky. "Nevermind." Oliver said chickening out.

He was enjoying himself and didn't want to ask too much from his boyfriend the first time they did it. "If you want something darling don't be afraid to ask… this is about you too." Oliver licked his lips again "I was wondering if you… could top?" Barry broke into a grin "Absolutely" he said with a sparkle in his eyes. Oliver pulled out and switched places with Barry. Barry moved on top of Oliver and locked eyes with his lover as he slide Oliver's dick back inside of . Oliver let out a lovely string of moans. This was exactly what he wanted. They set a pace that was faster than before. Oliver was thrusting his hips up to meet Barry when he came down.

Each time they both let out loud gasps of pleasure. "Barry!" Oliver gasped out minutes later. He was close and knew he couldn't hold on if Barry keeps bouncing on him at the speed he was going. Barry recognized the sound in his throat. He placed a hand on Oliver's chest and slowed his speed down. He bent and kissed Oliver before thrusting just right to make Oliver cum.

Oliver moaned into Barry's mouth as he climaxed. Barry grinned and Oliver collapsed on the bed. He'd never cum so hard before. A couple of seconds later Barry spilled his load across Oliver's body. Barry pulled off and allowed Oliver to dispose of the condom. When Oliver came back he had a wet cloth and had cleaned himself up. He walked over to Barry and licked a bit of the cum still left on his dick.

Barry sighed in pleasure "Don't get me started again. I'm too tired to go another round." Oliver chuckled and cleaned the rest of his mess up "Maybe in the morning?" Barry nodded and pulled Oliver into his arms "For now we sleep." Oliver pulled the blankets over them and kissed the arm that was wrapped around him. "I love you" he whispered. He had been tempted to say those words while he was fucking his speedster, but held his tongue. He didn't want Barry thinking that was all he wanted. He felt Barry's lips press against his shoulder "I love you too" he said. Eventually both of them drifted off.

* * *

Exactly 13 days later

Barry had stayed over at Oliver's house. They had both sacrificed sleep to see each other and neither really minded. It worth it just to see each other. Oliver was giving Barry a tour of his big ass mansion. They were walking down a hallway upstairs when Oliver stopped at a table with a vase on it. He grinned mischievously at Barry. "Do you trust me?" Oliver asked wiggling his eyebrows. Barry grinned back "NOt when you ask me if I do." The two laughed and Oliver grabbed Barry's and covered his eyes. They moved a bit and Barry's stomach lurched when he realized they were falling.

They landed in something soft and spongy. Oliver removed his hands and allowed Barry to see his surroundings. "This is one of the many secret rooms." Oliver explained. Barry scoffed "How many are there?" Oliver shrugged "I know of 7, but Thea claims she knows about some." Barry shook his head "Hide and seek would be brutal in this house." "It was. It was fun though." Oliver had moved out of the pit of weird shaped foam things and was lending his hand to Barry. He helped Barry out and led him into the bedroom.

It was bigger than Oliver's bedroom which Barry thought was impossible. "What is this even for?" Barry asked. Oliver pinned him against the nearest wall. "Of this" he said as he kissed Barry's neck. He shivered and stood there and let Oliver make a fresh mark on his neck. He stepped away and smiled "You should move in." Barry laughed softly "If you keep kissing me like that I'll think about it." They were a whirlwind of kissing, moaning and random flying clothes.

An hour later they were tangled up on the huge bed covered in sweat. Neither could breath, but both were happy. Oliver grabbed Barry's hand. "So will you move in." "Yes" Barry murmured. He moved over and kissed Oliver gently. "You convinced me well." Oliver laughed and wrapped his arms around Barry. "You can have any room you want. Except any room that's not mine." Barry swatted at Oliver "Oh how generous of you." "Sorry that is the terms of you living here."

Barry was now sitting on Oliver "I guess I don't mind." He bent and sucked part of Oliver's neck into his mouth and gently sucked and kissed it until a dark bruise formed. "Is that really necessary?" Oliver grumbled. Barry raised his eyebrow at him. "Really?" He said gesturing to his neck and then pointed to his hip. "Fair enough" Oliver said giving in. "Good. Now how about you show me another room and we can break it in as well?" Oliver growled his approval and led him to the door back upstairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter will be awkward. Sorry it had to happen. Well I guess it didn't** _ **have**_ **to, but oh well, but I have often worried about this so I decided to add it in. Super weird, gross but definitely worth reading.**

Barry had only been moved in for a week. He hadn't thought about possible difficulties when he said yes. All he was thinking about was how perfect it would be to wake up to see Oliver ever morning. He had wanted to be able to kiss him every morning. Everything was going rather well until Barry had to poop. This was all new territory! He couldn't poop in the bathroom that he shared with his lover! That was a definite turn off.

He thought about using his speed to go somewhere else entirely, but that would cause a lot of discomfort. He knew he was over thinking this, but he just wasn't ready to cross that line yet. He went to a different bathroom that was far enough from the room he shared with Oliver. He finished and was more than relieved. What had Oliver been doing when he had to poop? He probably just did his business and went on. It wasn't a big deal, but hello! Poop is a gross subject.

Oliver

Oliver loved having Barry around. On more than one occasion he was woken with breakfast and then sex. Things were great. Bathroom problems were awkward, but he loved Barry. He didn't think he could scare the guy away just by pooping. It wasn't like he could hold it. He just went and made sure to spray a little febreze just in case. It had been no big deal.

Week two of living with Barry and he started to notice something was off. Barry would wonder away for a bit and come back looking happy. It got him wondering. He didn't want to dwell on it for too long because his brain would probably come up with something irrational and jealous.

The 15th day Barry had lived with him he couldn't stay quiet any longer. He was growing increasingly more worried that maybe Barry wasn't happy here or had something bigger going on. It was an hour after they had gone out to eat. Oliver was in his bead ready and Barry was on the chair watching him. He suddenly got up saying "I'll be right back."

Oliver watched him leave awkwardly. Did he detect guilt? His heart panged. Barry returned 15 minutes later. He was the fastest man in the world… he could do a lot in 15 minutes. "Barry" he said in a worried tone. His voice had almost broken, but he managed to halt that from happening. Barry grinned looking happier than when he had left.

"Yes my love?" Barry's eyes were connected with Oliver and they held a special softness. Oliver loved it when Barry referred to him as his love. It made him feel warm. Barry had moved to drape himself over Oliver's lap. The book had been set aside. Oliver smiled and leaned down and kissed his gorgeous speedster. It held no sexual promise. It was just tender and long. Barry let out a soft hum of approval. He always did enjoy the soft kisses.

"What has gotten into you lately?" He finally asks. His lips automatically missed the warmth and love that Barry's held. Barry's face darkened into a blush. He knew what Oliver meant. The problem was how exactly did you tell your bedmate that you were having trouble pooing while he was around?

Oliver could sense he was uncomfortable. "Barry?" he asked softly. He knew Barry was a good guy, but could he indeed be cheating? A flicker of Barry coming back in smiling in a way that was more cheerful than earlier had his heart threatening to break. Whoever this person was obviously made Barry happy. If it came down to it… that was what would be important.

Barry sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "Oliver… I'm sorry. It's stupid really and I'm not even sure why I do it." He began. Oliver had to close his eyes for a second to keep them from tearing up. "Every since I moved in… I've been disappearing so I could…" Oliver was quiet as he listened. His body going stiff when he realized this was going on longer than he had seen. Barry had stopped talking.

He removed his hands from his face. Both cheeks were a deep red. Barry could feel the embarrassment down to his bones. He wasn't prepared to glassy eyes looking at him. He set up slightly "Oliver?" He says quietly and full of worry. "Babe what is it?" He leans closer to him forcing him to look. Oliver blinked the glassy look away. "I was afraid you had cheated and now…" His voice hitched.

Barry's heart broke at the raw tone of Oliver's voice. He sat up and moved Oliver's legs apart so he could get as close as he could. "No, Oliver. Not even close. I could never…" Barry let a soft smile form on his lips. "I'm too afraid to poop around you. I've been nervous as hell to even _pee_ around you. I sneak off to the bathroom downstairs for the guests." His whole face was turning red again, but he didn't care. Telling Oliver the truth was much better than letting Oliver think he had cheated.

Oliver was quiet for a moment before he lets out a surprisingly loud laugh. "Thank lord!" he exclaims almost out of breath. He truly couldn't breathe for a second when he thought Barry had cheated. Looking back now he felt like a jerk because Barry was the best guy the world had to offer. How could he think he was capable of this?

Barry laughed with him "I don't know what you do, but I'd like to be that comfortable around you. I just don't…" he takes a deep breath "I just don't want to scare you off and I know it sounds stupid, but I worry every day that I'll lose you." Oliver reacted quickly. He sealed their lips together. There was a hint of sexual tension, but mainly it was passion. He moved his mouth willingly with Oliver's and shivered as his mouth was intruded by the archer's tongue.

Oliver pulled away "I'm sorry" he murmured against Barry's ear. His breath tickled Barry, but the words made him pull back to look at his boyfriend. "Promise you won't leave. I know it's a lot to ask for, but even if we break up I don't want to lose you. So just promise me?" Oliver frowned "Break up?" he echoed. Barry opened his mouth to defend what he had said, but Oliver placed a finger over his lips. "I promise." Barry falls asleep in his arms several minutes later, but Oliver was still awake.

The thought of marriage was weaving in his brain. He didn't have to wonder if he wanted to marry Barry. He didn't need a second longer to know he wanted the rest of his life with this man. There was a lot that went with that though. Marrying a guy was still looked down upon. It was love, it was consensual and no one was getting hurt. Why was it so hard to accept? Then there was the thought of kids. He knew Barry wanted them and honestly Oliver did too.

Millions of thoughts all related to marriage were flying through Oliver's brain. The last thing he thought when he fell asleep was _I'm gonna get him a ring._ When Barry went into STAR labs Oliver took the chance to go by and choose a simple band. He engraved it with an arrow. He'd worry about getting a ring for himself later. This was for two reasons 1. Barry could say no, he didn't want to get his hopes too high and 2. Because he didn't have the time [though when he thought about it he really did, but oh well.]

When Barry fell asleep he played with the ring. The arrow was simple and small. He was no rethinking everything. He wanted Barry, but everything should be as close to perfect as he could get. Barry stirred a bit and Oliver slid the ring back into its box. He closed the draw to his nightstand when Barry opened his eyes.

He blinked several times "Ol?" he mumbles. Oliver slips further into the bed "Yes babe?" Barry scoots closer to the warm body "Why you still up?" The sleep on his voice was slowly fading. He moves his head so he can see his lover's face. "I was just thinking." Barry moves closer "Everything okay?" Oliver had wrapped his arm around Barry and was pulling him into his body "Yeah."

Something in Oliver's voice made Barry move "You can talk to me about anything… you know that right?" Oliver weaves his hand into Barry's hair "If anything was bothering me I'd talk to you about it." He kissed Barry's nose effectively making him smile. Barry moved so he was straddling Oliver's body "Since we are up…" Oliver pulled him down to kiss him signally that he had the same idea.

They had each other shivering on the brink of release. Once they came they stayed cuddled until they were calmed down. Barry was on his side facing Oliver. He brought up his hand and placed it softly on his cheek "Marry me." A shudder rolled down Oliver's spine. His automatically response was to say 'yes', but he stopped himself. "You can't just ask after sex" he says teasingly.

Barry pulled away from Oliver. Oliver's eyes popped the rest of the way opened. "Barry!?" He asks worriedly. Had he just fucked up? He watched as Barry pulled open a drawer. He couldn't see what he was doing, but he followed his naked boyfriend to end of his bed. His heart was hammering rather hard in his chest. Barry got onto his knees and let out a gasp of shock "The floor is cold" he says with a sheepish smile.

Oliver is sitting up at this point watching Barry. He presents a black box. He opens it and his eyes meet Oliver's "Will you marry me?" Oliver was filled with excitement. Barry was on the same page as he was. He smiled big thinking about walking down an aisle to see his man waiting. Or the other way around. Either way he wanted it. Then he remembered something important.

His face falls "No!" he exclaims. All of this went down in about a minute. Barry's whole body went still. "Damnit Barry" Oliver chuckles. Poor Barry was confused and on the brink of heart break. Oliver moves and grabs a box. He slinks to his knees and presets it to Barry. "Will _you_ marry me?" Barry grabbed the ring and looked at it. "Yes" he says finally. He hands it to Oliver and holds his hand flat. Oliver slips it on. Perfect fit. "Good thing I didn't get a band." Barry nods "Same here." He picks the box he had dropped on the floor back up.

"Well…" he begins. Oliver smiles "Yes. I'll marry you." Barry fumbles to get it out. "I had it engraved" he says shyly. Oliver examines it and laughs. "We truly are perfect." Barry raises his eyebrow "How do you mean? Other than the obvious." Oliver snorts as he looks at the little lightning bolt on the inside of the ring. "I engraved your ring too."

Barry takes his ring off to look at it "An arrow. I love you" he says with a soft chuckle. He puts it back on before taking the ring and sliding it onto Oliver's finger. It fit perfectly as well. The thing about that was neither wore rings so both had to guess.

"I love you too" Oliver says. "I didn't plan on asking you so soon and like this…" he says gesturing to their naked bodies. "It's perfect. Shut up" Barry says moving forward to kiss his fiancée. Their bodies were warm against the others. For some reason having sex while engaged was so much better.

They both were worn out, but satisfied. Oliver was now able to sleep without worrying about asking in the right way. The feeling of a ring around his finger was different, but good different. He loved what it meant.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Oliver woke up cold to discover Barry had stolen all of the blankets. He tried to pull on one, but it was wound around Barry's sleeping body. He tried the other blanket, but it too was in Barry's possession. He gave a small chuckle before getting up to put clothes on. Might as well make breakfast for his new fiancée Oliver thought. He stopped at the doorway and looked back at the sleeping speedster. How in the world did he get so lucky?

He turns and heads to the kitchen. He was never much of a cook; he was more used to going out and buying food. He could cook a little bit, but nothing special. He carried scrambled eggs with cheese, tomatoes and mushrooms on it. It once was supposed to be an omelet, but that didn't go well. Hopefully it would be just as good.

When Oliver returned to his room Barry was walking out of the bathroom with the blankets wrapped around him. He looked absolutely cute. "There you are" Barry said in a sleepy voice. He had a big smile on his face when he saw the food Oliver was carrying. "For me?" Barry asked with a cute smile. Oliver nodded "It's supposed to be an omelet… that didn't work out too well." Barry had settled back into bed so Oliver brought him the food.

Barry looked down at the plate of eggs and vegetables. He took a bite and sighed as he chewed. It was better than he had honestly been expecting. Oliver raised an eyebrow "Do you like it?" Barry nodded and scooped up another fork full, but instead offered it to his husband-to-be.

Oliver took the bite and felt rather proud of himself. He hadn't expected it to be too good. Maybe his specialty was eggs…. Or at least ones that were supposed to be an omelet. Once they had finished off the food Barry set the plate on the floor and moved so he was now on top of Oliver. It was then that Oliver learned Barry was still naked.

Oliver gave a low growl and moved his hands down to grab both of Barry's cheeks. "Don't start anything you can't finish" Barry says teasingly he had to be at work in roughly 20 minutes. Oliver laughs "Oh you'll finish" and boy was he right. He had Barry cumming in less than 5 minutes using just his mouth. He had gotten rather good at pleasing his lover. "I'll see you tonight" Barry says as he showers and gets dressed in record time. Somehow he was still late to work though. It was almost like a curse really.

Oliver decided to go onto work as well and as soon as he walked into his office he was met by Felicity. "Morning" she says with a smile. She hands him a coffee and she follows him to his office filling him in on the day's schedule. She goes to hand him a file when she sees the ring on _the_ finger. "Oliver…" she gasps out. It had taken a lot of getting used to when she discovered he was with a guy, but she never thought he'd settled down with him.

Oliver gives a big grin and looks at the wedding band "He proposed last night" he says feeling excitement roll through him. "I proposed back because I had gotten him a ring without knowing he would do the same." He slips it off and hands it to her "He engraved it with a little flash symbol. The one I gave him has an arrow on it." Felicity's face and heart fell. Oliver stopped talking when he noticed this.

"What is it?" he asks taking in her glassy eyes. "Nothing… congrats Mr. Queen" she says softly before walking out. She was completely heartbroken. She loved him so much… never did she think he'd be off the market. Maybe if she said something he'd change his mind. That would be a cruel thing to do to Barry, but what if she misses her only chance of telling him before he makes his vows?

Oliver watched his secretary walk out and sit down at her desk. She looked like she had just been punched in the lungs. Then it hit him. The only person who seemed to not be happy with how things were turning out was Felicity. Did she… was it possible? No that was crazy. She had told him she was happy for him and Barry. Yet the more he thought about it the more he felt it was true. Felicity was jealous of Barry.

The next hour dragged along. It didn't help that he could see Felicity through his glass office. Why had he thought that was a good idea? It provided zero privacy. Every time his eyes flicked up to Felicity she was already looking at him. She'd advert her eyes quickly though so as not to keep eye contact. Oliver still had some doubt, but he was pretty sure Felicity was into him.

Felicity was having a hard time coping with the new news. She tried to focus on her work, but found her eyes drifting up to her handsome boss. Each time she was reminded of the dreaded future and her heart would seemingly break all over again. She had to say something right? That was always what happened in the romance movies. One of the people would be about ready to get married and they fall in love with someone else and just before they marry the other person they run to each other.

Now Felicity isn't an idiot she knew those movies wouldn't be her life, but she owed it to herself to at least make her feelings known. During lunch she watched as Oliver headed to the elevators and made a bold move to run in after him. She felt nervous and stupid as the doors closed. Now she was trapped with the man. "Felicity?" Oliver asks with a raised eyebrow.

She swallowed hard and forced the words out "I think I love you" was what came out in a clumsy manner. She felt heat rise to her face as she blushed. Oliver looked completely stunned for a moment, but regained his calm face in a blink of an eye. "I know you are marrying Barry soon I just really wanted you to know. Now that I said it I'm not sure why I thought saying anything would change your mind…" she stopped when she realized she was babbling.

"Felicity" Oliver said with a sad undertone to his voice. How was he supposed to let her down easy? At one point he had wanted her, but any feelings he had for anyone else romantically were melted when he kissed Barry for the first time. As he was thinking he hadn't noticed that Felicity had moved closer or that the emergency stop button had been pushed until a whole minute after it happened.

"What are you doing?" he asks confused. "I don't really know actually… I just feel like maybe there is a chance for us?" Felicity says softly and full of hope. "No, look Felicity there was a time that I liked you, but I'm in love with Barry now." All she seemed to hear was the liking part because she moved in and kissed him. As soon as Oliver realized what was happening he pulled away. He started the elevator again before speaking "I'm marrying Barry. I don't mean to hurt you, but we have no chance."

The rest of his work day he found as many reason's to be out of the office. He felt so guilty about the kiss. He even went home early. He made dinner which ended up being burnt so he ordered two of Barry's favorite pizza as well as his own favorite pizza. By the time Barry came home the smell of burnt meat was less noticeable.

"Hey Bear" Oliver greets his fiancée. He kisses him and pulls him into a hug. "Hey babe" Barry says with a tired sigh. He takes a bite of the pizza Oliver offered him. He felt better after his fourth slice. "Tired?" Oliver asks feeling even guiltier. Barry had to run a lot to go back and forth. "It's been a busy day. A new meta-human popped up on our radar. I tried to fight him, but it didn't go well. The team and I are gonna brain storm a way to take him down tomorrow. How was your day?"

Oliver swallows and waits until Barry takes a big bite of his next piece of pizza "Something happened with Felicity." He begins. He tells Barry about everything that happened right down to the kiss. Barry was no longer eating and was listening intently on Oliver. "You have every right to be mad" Oliver says. His heart had slowly begun to burn at the fear he might lose Barry. "Did it mean anything?" Barry finally asks with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't exactly mad, but definitely worried.

"Maybe" Oliver answers without thinking. Barry's face drains of color and Oliver seems surprised himself. "Maybe?" Barry echoes, but in a soft voice. "I did love her at one point Barry… I don't feel anything for her now, but I wonder how it would have been." More words come out of his mouth. What the hell? Oliver thinks. He needed to shut his mouth before he loses Barry.

Barry stands up and paces a bit. He finally slumps back into a chair "Do you need… time? To figure out who you want?" Barry asks with water filled eyes. They would spill over soon. No Oliver thinks, but instead "Yes" pops out of his mouth. Barry's heart sinks and he feels every ounce of happiness drain out of him. "Okay" Barry says as a tear leaks down his cheek. He leans down and kisses Oliver with such softness that it was heartbreaking.

"I love you" Barry says weakly before leaving. Oliver didn't try to stop him. He was too stunned by his own idiot mouth. He didn't need time to figure out who he wanted. When he had proposed to Barry he knew he was the one he would be with. Still… maybe he should figure out things with Felicity. When he lay down in his cold lonely bed that night he couldn't handle it. He wanted to call Barry and ask him to come back home. To be his again, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Barry on the other hand ended up sleeping on Joe's couch the night he left. Joe had hugged him for a solid 10 minutes as he cried. "Why did you do that? You just willingly let him go." Iris says. She had been there when Barry showed up. He was a mess and ended up explaining what happened to both of them. "I want him happy. What if it wasn't supposed to be me who made him that way? I couldn't stand the idea of him always wondering if I wasn't the one and now.." his voice breaks " I'm pretty sure I'll never get him back."


	13. Chapter 13

So Sorry Silvers003 as well as all of my other readers. I have had this chapter written for over a month and I just forgot to add it. My bad! Maybe this chapter will soothe your woes.

* * *

When Oliver woke up he was warm, but it just wasn't right without Barry. Leaving to go to work without so much as a hug from Barry felt wrong. Like stopping a puzzle before it was completed. When Oliver headed into work he tried to focus his mind, but he couldn't stop thinking of Barry. He should have stopped him.

As soon as he saw Felicity he knew that there was nothing there but friendship. He loved Barry. He twisted his ring around his finger. It felt so good to propose to Barry and now it seemed everything was crashing to the ground.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Felicity walked in with a worried look. Iris was behind her. "Come in" he says to them both. "Iris wanted to speak to us alone." Felicity said as she took a seat. "Is everything okay?" he asks with every ounce of worry he felt. "No." Iris replies with a sour look on her face. "Did something happen to Barry?" Oliver asks almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes. His heart was broken not even a full day after proposing to you. I spent hours with him as he cried and told me how much he was going to miss you." Felicity was beginning to feel uncomfortable, so she opened her mouth to excuse herself, but Iris turned her fury on her "You're a part of this. You should stay."

She looked back at Oliver "I didn't come here to tell you who to be with. I just thought you should know you might lose Barry for real. If you are serious about her" Iris says darting her eyes to look at the computer geek with glasses "Then so be it, but just know Barry already thinks he lost you." She sets down something on his desk that makes a metal clink before leaving.

Oliver's heart flip flops when he realizes what it was. He picks up the wedding band engraved with an arrow. "What happened?" Felicity asks with a burning feeling in her stomach. This was her fault. She had no right to kiss a taken man. It wasn't like her to do something so thoughtless. "I told Barry you kissed me and he asked me if I needed time. If I wanted to see if that kiss actually did mean anything. I was confused and I agreed."

Felicity's heart flickered with guilt. She was quiet though and unsure if there was anything that was appropriate to say. Oliver rubs his hands over his face. Felicity reaches out "Oliver I think you already know who you want to be with. As much as I want it to be me… it isn't." Oliver looks at her "I'm sorry Felicity" he whispers hoping his apology sounds meaningful. He really hated hurting her.

"Go to him" Felicity says suddenly. "We both know we wouldn't get very fair. If we were supposed to be together we should have done it a long time ago. I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. Truth be told I actually met someone a week ago and I was confused too." Felicity began to babble, but Oliver soon cut her off.

"Felicity" he said in a soft voice. She snapped out of it with a smile "Go" she says with a genuine smile. She knew she'd miss having the opportunity of ever being with the Arrow, but at least she had taken some mystery out of it. She stands "I'll hold down the fort." He gives her a smile and heads to the elevator doors.

From there Oliver was in a mad rush to get to Barry before it really was too late. He figured he'd be at Joe's. It was common sense based on the fact Barry probably wouldn't want to be alone. He knocked and Iris answered. She smiled tight lipped at him, but let him in. "Upstairs" she says.

He couldn't get up those steps fast enough even if he was as fast as his hopefully soon-to-be husband. He opens a door to reveal a balled up Barry. He was wrapped in several blankets and his eyes were closed, but obviously puffy from crying. His heart pinged. He moved closer to the bed and pulled the blanket back so he could crawl under to cuddle with Barry.

Barry woke up and was confused as to who was holding him. He twisted and his breathing stopped. "Will you come back home?" Oliver asks with a hopeful voice and sad eyes as he looks at Barry. "I don't know what I was thinking. Felicity… used to be someone I thought I could see myself with and those thoughts confused me when she kissed me, but you are the only one I can see myself with. The only one I want to be with. I love you. Please come back home." Oliver was speaking in a soft voice full of hope and sadness. Barry sighed with relief and curled further into Oliver's warm body.

Oliver hugged Barry back and they just laid there enjoying the warmth of each other. "Okay" Barry finally says. Oliver pulls away and claims Barry's soft lips in a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you back sooner. I'm an idiot. Will you forgive me?" Oliver asks searching Barry's worn out eyes. Barry nods "Of course." Oliver kisses him again before sliding out of the bed.

He drops to his knees and presents the ring "Will you marry me? And this time I promise to never leave you. To always do my best to make you happy. To be someone you deserve." This finally gets Barry to laugh. Oliver sighs happily at the sound "I know it's been less than 24 hours, but I've missed that." He slides the ring back onto Barry's ring finger before pulling him into another kiss, but this one lasted longer and had more passion.

When they got back home Barry pushed Oliver into the nearest wall. He was full of so many emotions like relief and joy. He wanted to feel Oliver... to have him close again. One night had been one too many. Oliver agreed and allowed his clothes to be pulled off of him. Every time new flesh was exposed Barry would tackle it with several kisses and his tongue.

Oliver was enjoying the attention and was giving as much as he was receiving. They had made it to the bedroom and Barry only had socks on. Somehow Oliver was completely naked. Barry pushed his lover onto the bed and bent to rid his feet of the remaining pieces of clothing. He then climbed onto his horny fiancée and sank his ass all the way down Oliver's length. He wasn't in the mood to wait. He wanted Oliver inside of him now. He used the precum to keep it from hurting from the dryness.

Oliver moaned out from the sudden tightness surrounding his dick. He grabbed Barry to cover him in kisses as Barry rode him harder than he'd ever done before. Oliver watched Barry as he fucked himself to the point of cumming. Oliver loved watching Barry cum. He loved watching the pleasure rippled across his face.

Barry collapsed beside Oliver maybe 10 minutes after rough fucking. They were both sweaty and covered in a ton of cum. Oliver caught his breath first and rolled over to kiss Barry before going to start the shower. Once it was done he scooped the tired Barry into his arms and carried him to the warm water.

He rinsed the both of them off before kissing Barry. "I love you" they both said in soft voices. They broke out into smiles. Oliver pulls Barry into him and whispers "Never leave me again. If I'm being an idiot… punch me." Barry laughs "Okay. I promise." He pulls back and smiles at Oliver and leans in to kiss him to convey just how much love he held for him.

4 months later with the help of their friends and family they were able to get the wedding they both wanted. It was on a cloudy day. It was only supposed to rain a little, but the wedding would be over by then. It was also somewhat cold, but not enough to make anyone freeze or even need a jacket. The air smelled of earth and the ground hadn't been rained on yet so it wasn't muddy. It was a perfect day to get married outside in.

They set up the wedding in a way so that both of them would be walking an aisle. The groups of chairs had been set up in three parts. As soon as Barry saw Oliver his heart pounded so hard like it was trying to get out and go to him. Oliver ended up stopping just to take in his wonderful soon-to-be husband. He continued walking after a moment and met Barry at the front.

The preacher was an old family friend. It had been hard to find someone who would marry them, but eventually Thea mentioned Justin who would do it. His morals were "As far as marriage goes… if both parties are happy with the marriage and no-one is being hurt I don't care who gets married to whom. Given they are over the age of 18. He always made a big fuss over how wrong it was that some places saw it as illegal for two men or two women to be together.

He also had his own special way of having two people marrying. He didn't recite from a book. He would make up a speech that he thought would fit the couple.

"I have married many people in my day, but I find it hard to come across a couple as powerful as you two. I'd go on, but I bet you'd all like if I got this done in a _flash_." Justin says giving a sly smile to the two. Of course he knew who they were. They smiled back and he continued. "Do you Oliver Queen take Barry Allen as your lawfully wedded husband? So help me lord if you leave him before you die I _will_ hunt you down. And you better be there for him through all your ups and downs. Say "I do" if you agree to the terms.

Oliver laughs, but says "I do."

Justin turns to Barry "Do you Barry Allen take Oliver Queen to be your lawfully wedded husband? Till death do you part? Through the shitty times and the shitier times? Even when you want to rip his head off. Do you promise to be with this man through everything life throughs at you? If so say "I do."

Barry smiles at Oliver. This day couldn't be more perfect. "I do."

Justin grins and looks out at the crowd "Now if there is anyone out there who thinks these two shouldn't be together… well you can just keep your damn mouth shut because you heard them. They both said "I do." Justin turns back to the couple "You may now kiss. And make it good."

The now married couple grin at each other and step forward to kiss. They made it a good one too. It was long , but sweet.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. Perfect and married." Justin gives them a big hug before letting them go cut the cake and mingle with their friends and family.

* * *

There you go my dear readers. So sorry I forgot about actually putting in the last chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
